Distant
by RedRoses86
Summary: Toby has been distant. Spencer thought they have been through hell and back with each other but yet she can't even talk to him without fearing he will walk off. Spencer has had it, she is done. Can Toby be forgiven or will she leave him in the dust? 1 shot. Based on the season 5B events.
1. Distant

Distant

Summary: Toby has been distant. Spencer thought they have been through hell and back with each other but yet she can't even talk to him without fearing he will walk off. Spencer has had it, she is done. Can Toby be forgiven or will she leave him in the dust? 1 shot.

**All right have wanted to write something like this for a while now. This is how I think Spencer should have acted towards Toby after all of his crap. Don't worry, I'm almost done with Chapter 9 for When You See the Light! I just couldn't wait to write this. Reviews please! **

Spencer was curled on her side in her bed. She had her earphones plugged in her ears and she was listening to some songs. She had shed a few tears thinking about how distant Toby was lately. She was locked up in a freezer and almost froze to death and he has walked off on her twice. She couldn't take it anymore; she can't stand not being able to tell him everything. She didn't understand why he joined the police force any way. She was realizing that he was just like every other cop in this town. She thought that since they had been through the worst together then everything else would be easy. Instead he always found new ways to "protect" her. These plans always ended up with her getting heartbroken and him apologizing and promising he will stay by her. She couldn't take it anymore with Alison's trial, constant –A torment, and her dealing with family secrets. She just couldn't handle a boyfriend whom she couldn't tell was with her or against her. She was exhausted of over thinking everything and trying to survive. She needed a boyfriend who would comfort her when she needed and a boyfriend who wouldn't run off or cut her off and leave. She desperately needed and wanted something constant. She stayed in her bed and listened to her music as the day went by.

Veronica Hastings didn't know exactly what Spencer was going through at the time. She noticed that she didn't have the same energy to apply for college and the same fire to become valedictorian. She noticed that she didn't speak much lately. Veronica knew it had something to do with Toby; she didn't have a goofy smile walking down the stairs because of a good morning text from him. She just walked downstairs with a dull expression and headed to school. She knew she wasn't the best parent to her that's why she adored Toby so much. He gave her the love that she failed to give her when she was younger. Any time Spencer and Toby were separated she didn't have the same attitude when he was here. As she was deep into her thoughts she heard a knock at the door. She got up and walked to the door. Her high heels clanked against the hardwood floors as she approached the door. She opened and was relieved when she saw Toby. He had a light blue fitted v neck t-shirt, jeans, and vans on. His hair was styled as it normally was.

"Hello Toby."

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Hastings. Is Spencer home?"

"Yes, she's in her room. Her door is closed so I recommend knocking."

"Thank you Mrs. Hastings."

As Toby walked past her and headed up the stairs, she stopped him on the first step.

"Toby."

Toby stopped and looked at her.

"I don't know what happened between you and Spencer, but you need to fix it. This is the last time I will allow you to break her heart, she can't handle it anymore. She's exhausted and she doesn't need to be worrying about her boyfriend. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mrs. Hastings. I understand completely."

Veronica then nodded her head motioning him to go up stairs. He nodded back and headed up the stairs.

Spencer was curled on her right side on her bed. She was listening to her music and staring at the wall. She heard a knock at the door so she slowly got up and took out her earphones. She opened the door and was shocked to see Toby outside the door. She quickly shut the door. "Go away!" She yelled.

"Spence? Spencer, please open the door." Toby said softly.

Spencer didn't say anything.

"Spencer please, open the door. Can we talk please?" Toby pleaded.

At the last comment Spencer became outraged. She quickly opened the door blocking the entrance so that he wouldn't walk in. He was clearly startled and stepped back afraid he was going to get slapped. Not that he would blame her.

"Talk?" Spencer scoffed. "Where were you when I wanted to talk? Huh? Oh that's right, you claimed that Tanner was calling you and that you were going to be up late doing paper work! Don't think I bought that! I called Tanner and she said that you left the office at 9:00! Do you even know what happened to me? I was almost killed Toby! –A trapped me in a freezer and I almost froze to death! That's why I wanted you to come over. If I recall past events you would be pissed that I didn't tell you something like that! Instead you forbade me not to tell you anything! We are supposed to be in this together and yet you still act as if you still hate me. You told Caleb that things wouldn't get better if he ran away and Hanna would still be scared. Yet I recall you running away multiple times away from me leaving me scared! You joined the –A team to protect me and you let me to believe you were dead! Do you remember how that turned out? I went to Radley because I couldn't imagine my life without you. Yet I still forgave you and I thought we would be stronger, but we clearly aren't. God Toby, I'm so frustrated and I'm done. I can't do this anymore. We're done, you know where the front door is." Spencer said and she closed the door. She then leaned against the door and slowly slid down it. She started to softly sob; she couldn't believe she just did that. She knew she needed to.

Toby was shocked at what Spencer said. Yet he knew she was right. He didn't come here expecting a warm hug and kiss, but he didn't expect her to break up with him. He understood why, he was being the distant one instead of her this time. He remembers how frustrated he was with her about keeping secrets, and yet he was doing the same thing to her. He hung his head against the door. He then turned around and slid down the door as well. He rested his on the door.

"You know, it seems all I do is mess things up." Toby said and then scoffed. "I get so caught up protecting you that I don't realize I'm hurting you. I guess I do that to the things I care about most. Anything good that comes into my life I make it break apart. I don't blame you for being angry with me, I would be too. In fact I remember doing the same thing to you. I focused more on my job than my girlfriend who is the reason I got the job. You're right Spence just like you always are." Toby said and scoffed again. "I guess I need to take my own advice huh?" Toby said, he thought he was talking to himself but Spencer was listening making sure she heard every word.

Spencer was heart broken to hear what he had to say. She understood his reason for everything, but she just can't do this whole thing anymore. She was exhausted on trying to reason with Toby. She then heard him start crying.

"I'm not used to having nice things in my life. Then when I have them I push them away. I'm the problem to everything, I want to so desperately keep them but I push them farther away. I guess I can't learn from my mistakes, I guess after being on the –A team and see you go through all of this I wanted to help. I guess I would be better off being a supporter instead of a helper." Toby said, he realized he was crying but he didn't care. He really did it this time, he lost her. He got up and wiped his eyes ridding of all the tears. He put his forehead against the door. "I'll see you later Spence." Toby said and then he slowly started walking away. He heard the door open and he quickly turned around. There he saw her red and puffy eyed, he quickly ran to her and he enveloped her in his arms.

When Spencer heard Toby talking she couldn't help but tear up. She then heard the sound that broke her heart, Toby crying. She heard him walk away and then she got up and opened the door. She wasn't going to let him walk away again from her life she needed him. He quickly ran to her and hugged her. She clung to him and started sobbing into his shoulder. He pressed his head against hers and petted her hair. He started shushing her to get her to calm down. "I'm not leaving or walking away from you ever again, I promise." Toby said with a few tears of his own. They pulled apart and shared a passionate kiss, and then they stared into each others eye's and smiled.

**Well there's my one shot on what I think should've happened between them. I hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you want me to write! See you all in the next one! **


	2. PLL Episode

Just wanted to say that the episode last night was AMAZING! The Spoby scene was everything I hoped and dreamed for. Reminded me a little bit of my fanfic, ok that's it :)


End file.
